Silence after War
by LostAgain2015
Summary: Eliza Clarke will find herself in an old-looking house, which will change her life more than it already has. This takes place in a fictional future. Read to find out more about how everything ended up as it is. Includes a very long backstory. Basically two stories rolled into one. Not a war story.
1. Sendaway

**Hello guys. I have decided to create an entirely new story from House of Anubis. It is not related in any way to my other story, Alternate Reality. Check it out.**

 **This story takes place in the not-so-near future, when the world turns into chaos. Interested? Read on…**

Nobody's POV

The war that shook the world left everything in ruins. It was a battle between the two factions, the Protectors and the Separatists, which took place for control of Earth. But at the end of the war, both factions were severely weakened, and disappeared entirely. What was left was the neutrals who roamed the lands around them. There was still technology, but only 15 percent of the population before the war survived the ensuing war. Some cities were flattened, while others were abandoned. There was not yet any concrete form of government, but surprisingly, it was more peaceful nowadays than before the war.

Eliza Clarke's POV

I remembered that fateful day like it was yesterday. I had to leave America as my parents told me to head towards England. I did not know it at the time, but they sent me to the last plane that was to depart from America. I said goodbye at the airport, and I boarded the fully loaded plane. Just as the plane left the airport, I saw a bomb drop from the sky and land near the airport we just departed from. I saw the mushroom cloud first, then I heard the sound the bomb made. The bomb was so powerful that we felt our airplane vibrate as the shock waves ripped through the landscape. I was horrified to see that it completely destroyed everything within a 10-mile radius of the impact site. Thankfully, we were too far away from the impact site to be affected much.

I knew what I just witnessed. It was the death of everyone I left at home, including my parents, Jerome Clarke and Nina Martin. I did not believe what I just witnessed at first, so I blinked and blinked and blinked. Then I felt reality sink in, as I realized it was no dream. This war was no dream. It was all real. I fell in shock as I stared out the window of the plane. I did not know how long I just stared outside, but I just did. I did not even notice that others in the plane were crying, or were in shock, like I was.

It felt like days that I was staring out the plane window, but there were worse things at store. I did not know it yet, but there was something about to happen that would change my life forever…

 **What will happen next? Look out to find more.**

 **This idea just popped up in my head a while ago, so I decided to give it a shot. It will be difficult, but I do need a challenge.**


	2. Blackout

**Chapter 2 of my new story is here…**

 **Note to BlackCat46. There's a reason Jerome and Nina are together, but I won't place it in this chapter just yet.**

Eliza Clarke's POV

(Flashback)

I can't fall asleep. No matter how much I tried, I could not. I continued staring out the window, shell-shocked by what just happened… I still wanted to be in denial, but deep down inside, I knew there was no way my parents survived that blast. I wanted to cry, but no tears would fall from my eyes. It seemed that I was already numb, and could not feel any emotion. Now that we were over the Atlantic Ocean, I just stared at the water, wondering about the still water I was seeing. It was almost as if they were not part of the war, this war that was going on all around the world… I felt a pang in my heart, wondering when the world as I knew it would be as peaceful as those gentle waves on the ocean.

There was a lot going on in my mind on that plane, as we cruised through the Atlantic, but I can't get rid of the nagging feeling that there was something drastic that was about to happen.

Then I heard the explosion. At first I thought it was just my mind remembering the explosion from a while ago, but then I instinctively looked towards the right wing, which was just in front of me to the right, and I was horrified to see that there was a giant hole on it. Then the I heard the sound of metal screeching, then the wing broke into half. One half of the wing fell off the plane towards the ocean, and I saw all those wires and tubes inside the wing of the plane that you did not want to see when you were airborne. The plane suddenly tilted to the right, and I heard myself scream as others did too. Then we heard the pilot's voice on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", he said in a calm voice. "We have no choice but to try to land in the ocean. The flight attendants will be assisting you in what to do in this situation."

One of the attendants came to us and started to instruct us on what to do when we try to land on the ocean. The seatbelt sign was on. "Crouch down in the fetal position when we near landing", they told us as we followed. "Grab your life vests under your chairs. Don't inflate them until we have hit the water.", she instructed us, but there was so much panic that some of the passengers inflated their life vests anyway. At this, I started to cry. All my bottled-up emotions suddenly poured out. I cried, but I tried to stop myself, knowing that I needed to save my body fluids so that I can last longer if I ever live to be rescued, but I couldn't. I just kept on crying, realizing that this may be the end for me too.

We hear the plane's engines try to keep our plane flying, but I just knew that we were already descending. The pilot was trying to keep the plane in balance, but it was still leaning towards the right. I knew that because when I looked out the window, I could see the water get closer and closer by the minute.

"Brace yourself for impact!", the pilot shouted through the intercom, as I heard some of the passengers scream as we crouch down on our seat. I could hear the stress the plane was in, as our plane hit the water. Then I blacked out.

 **What will happen to Eliza Clarke? Will she be okay? Look out for the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Wakeup

**This is chapter 3 of the story. Find out what happened to Eliza Clarke. Watch out for a new character that will appear here.**

Nobody's POV

An Air Traffic Control Center in Wales spots that a civilian Airbus A380 has disappeared from the radar. They also lost radio contact with the plane. The only air traffic controller in the center, a newbie named Kyle William Lewis, feared the worst has happened, and he immediately calls the number of the British Coast Guard (Note: I don't know whether there is such a thing as British Coast Guard, and if there is, if it is called British Coast Guard) and tells them about the situation.

In a matter of minutes, British Coast Guard ships head towards the area 120 kilometers west of the Welsh coast, where Air Traffic told them where the Airbus was last seen on radar. They find the plane in 3 hours, with the help of a helicopter, which spots the wreckage area of the plane and then led the coast guard ships towards it. When the ships reach the vicinity of the crash, they start the search and rescue operations.

The rescue lasted a little over 12 hours, in which the rescuers now started to look for bodies around the area. The survivors were rushed towards the nearest hospitals by means of speedboats, and helicopters, if possible.

The retrieval operations only lasted for three days. It would have took longer, if not for the war that was ravaging the world at the time.

(2 years later)

Eliza Clarke's POV

I hear the sound of continuous explosions around me, and I feared that I was on the thick of the war, and I was about to die. I thought I was dead, but I wasn't. I try to wake up, but there was something stopping me from waking up. I did not know if it was fear, death, or some other type of horrible event.

I wasn't awake, which meant I had to dream at some point. I saw what I remember of my life flash before my eyes, until the point where I was packing my things to go somewhere, but I did not remember where.

A jolt kicks me back to the present. As I open my eyes, all I see was a very bright white light, and nothing else. Then I heard someone say, "If you don't see anything, it's alright. That's normal. I try to ask that person something, but it seemed that I forgot how to speak and so all that came out were sounds that sounded more like hums. I hear the person who spoke a while ago say, "Don't try to speak, and don't worry if you can't. That's expected." I was getting puzzled. Where was I? And why was being blind and mute expected of me? I ask myself all these questions, knowing I would not be able to answer them anytime soon. "Try to rest, Miss Clarke. You will need it once you gain your eyesight back.", the person tells me. So I close my eyes and try to sleep.

When I wake up again, I can now see, but my eyesight was real blurred. I can see colors and all that, but I can't seem to make out details. I see a blurred object move from the corner of my eye, and I realize that it must be a person, so I try to call out, "Hello!", but almost no sound came out of my mouth, and my voice sounded weak and unclear. I think the person must have heard what I just said, as she replied, "Stay here. I'll call the doctor, and the blurred figure ran out of the room.

I ask myself where I was and why there was a doctor seeing me. My first guess was that I was in the hospital, but if I was in the hospital, then why was I here. I try to think back to the last thing that I remember, but all I remember was me packing my stuff at home, and after that, nothing.

I hear the door open, and two blurred figures enter the room. I hear a male say to the woman who was here a while ago, "Kindly call this patient's relatives and tell them that she is awake." She replies, "Yes, Doctor." The girl leaves the room and I am left with the doctor, who starts to ask me some questions.

"Can you speak now?" I shake my head, realizing I can't speak. "Okay then. What we will do is, I will ask you some questions, and you will nod your head if your answer is yes, and shake it when the answer is no. Are you ready?" I nod, so he asks, "Is your name Eliza Clarke?" I nod. "Hmm, that's good. Can you see anything, Miss Clarke?" I think for a second, before nodding slowly. "Is your eyesight clear?" I shake my head. "Hmm…, that's expected. Can you feel your arms?" I feel someone pinch my arm, and I nod. "That's good. Your arms aren't paralyzed. Can you lift up your arms?" I try to lift my arms, but I just managed to lift them centimeters above the bed before my arms get tired. "That's okay, Miss Clarke. That's normal. How about your legs? Can you feel them?" I feel something hit my leg, so I nod. "That's good news. You're legs are not paralyzed either. Do you feel internal pain?" I shake my head. "Well, that's all the questions I can ask for now, Miss Clarke. I need to wait for your speech to come back before I can ask the rest of the questions. See you later." The doctor leaves the room and there was silence once again on the room. Now I was sure that I was in the hospital.

I stare at the ceiling for a while, as I could not sleep and there was nothing to do. I tried to sit on the bed, but I realized I was too weak to do so, and I just knew I could not do anything else. I get startled by the door opening and I see someone enter. It was not the doctor. I was sure of that. The figure of the person who entered seemed to be shorter, and was not wearing white clothes. And she had blonde hair.

"Hey Eliza. So the doctor just said that you're awake, but you can't speak or see clearly yet. You may not know who I am, but I sure do know about you. Your father told me a lot about you." I realize that she was a girl. I did not recognize her voice, but I let her continue. "You're going to be fine, Eliza, okay? I'll make sure of that." I nod my head, as if I was agreeing to something, which she notices.

She heads towards what seemed to be a chair at the edge of the room and sits down for a while. I strangely feel better, now that there was someone here with me. She stands up after an hour and tells me, "I have to leave now. I have to go to my job. Don't worry, I'll be here later after my shift ends. She leaves the room and I wonder who she was, as I had no idea who she might be. Soon I felt drowsy and before I know it, I fall asleep.

I suddenly wake up, awakened by a nightmare I just dreamt about. The dream was all about the war that was taking place, and the soldiers on both sides looked like ghastly shadows whose faces can't be seen. The worst part of the dream was the part when my parents die as I stood on the corner as I could not do anything to save them. I did not understand what the dream was all about, and why my parents died on it.

I open my eyes, forgetting for a second that I was in the hospital, so I panicked, then I realized where I was and I take a deep breath. It took me a few minutes to realize that I could see clearly, and I started to notice the hospital room I was in. There was a TV in front of me, and also some hospital equipment beside me. I realize that I did not look good at all. Tubes crisscrossed my arms and body, and connected to some of the hospital equipment around me. I had this urge to turn on the TV, so I try to reach out for the TV remote which was conveniently placed in the bedside table. That's when I realized that I can move my arms better now, but it was still difficult for me to get a hold of the remote. Once I placed my hand on the TV remote, I try to get a grip on it, but I did not know how to grip an object at the moment, so I tried to slide it towards my other hand. I would try to catch it so that I can watch TV.

It took 10 minutes, but I finally got a secure hold over the remote, so I try to press the power button, but it was easier said than done, but I managed to turn on the TV just in time to see this on the screen 2047 British Broadcasting Corporation. All rights reserved" At first I could not believe it. Then the next program seemingly confirmed what the year was. It was a documentary about the effects of The New World War, which I knew was what people called the war. The war had been finished just last year, the documentary said, while my last memory was when the war was still ongoing on the year 2045. Now I was wondering to myself why I remember nothing from the last two years. What really happened? I knew I could not answer my own questions just yet, so I decided to continue watching that documentary. While I was watching the TV, the doctor arrived.

"Hello Miss Clarke." He looks at me, and sees that I was staring at the TV. "I see you got your eyesight back. Am I right?" I nod. I wanted to ask the doctor what year it was now to make sure, but I felt that my vocal cords were still very weak so I decided not to say anything.

I saw tears in the doctor's eyes as he stopped to look at the television, and he was trying to stop himself from crying. He must have lost someone in the war. He clears his throat and tells me, "Sorry, Miss Clarke. I have to go. I can't watch any more of this." He walks out and closes the door, but that did not prevent me from hearing him cry outside my room. I felt bad for him.

While watching the documentary, I felt myself get angry, especially towards those people who started this terrible war, so I tried to switch channels, even though I can't control my hands fully yet.

I found out that there were not that many channels to choose from, so I decided to watch TCC, The Comedy Channel. It was showing a 2000s TV Show called The Office US, and I thought of that decade. A part of myself wished to have been born during that time period, as they looked very happy from that time. But well, I was born in 2030, and the war was just beginning to erupt from the Americas, so I did not really know what peace felt like.

That reminded me of something that happened when I was 6 years old. We were hiding with our family in our reinforced cellar in our house. I was reading a book, and I came upon the sentence 'It's better to have a disadvantageous peace than an advantageous war', so I asked my mom, Nina Martin this question, "Mom, what is peace?" I can always remember my mom's answer to that question. "Liz, peace is the time when you see the sun shining brightly, and you have the freedom to play outside, knowing nothing will ever hurt you. It is the time that when you see the snow, you smile because you know you can throw snowballs with other kids. In short, peace is the feeling of happiness."

 **Who is the mystery woman who visits Eliza Clarke in the hospital? All I can say is that she is not an OC. First one to answer will get a shoutout on my next chapter, and maybe an opportunity to create one of the future characters in this story.**


	4. Recovery

**Thanks to those who are supporting me, if there are any. If you're there, please give me a shoutout.**

Eliza Clarke's POV

A blonde woman walks into the hospital room I was in while I was watching TV. I knew she was a visitor seeing what she was wearing. I turn my attention from the TV towards her, and I realize that I recognized her face from somewhere. I tried to think about where I've seen the face before, and it took me a few minutes to realize where I have seen her face. It was in a picture my father had of him and a girl when they were younger with an older-looking person. I knew that it was a picture of my father's family, which only meant one thing. She must be my father's sister, Poppy Clarke.

She saw the way my eyes brightened, so she asked me, "Do you recognize me?" I nod, and she smiles towards me. "You'll be fine, Eliza. I just know it." She sits down beside me and hugs me. "You look a lot like your mother, you know." I smiled too, as I thought about my mother and the good memories started playing on my head. She always made sure that we were contented, even though we were in times of war. It was true. I looked a lot like my mom. It was not the first time someone commented that about me.

"So you still can't speak yet?" I shake my head, but not before trying to speak. My voice was not even audible yet. It was just intelligible sounds. She notices it, so she just grabs the chair and sits in a spot beside me. We were mostly quiet after that, with her not really asking anything, knowing that I can't answer, so we just stare at the TV and watch whatever show was in the air at the time. It was mostly replays of old movies and TV shows. I hear her comment once in a while about what we were watching, and I smile towards her, listening and realizing that she knew a lot about them.

Sometime later, the doctor comes in the room with a nurse who is holding what seemed to be a bowl soup of some sort. The doctor gets near me and says, "Miss Clarke, I advise you to drink and eat this soup now. After all, it has been a long time since you last ate something." He looks next to me, towards Poppy, and asks, "Madame Clarke, do you want to assist Eliza in eating this soup?" She answers, "Of course, Doctor." The nurse places the soup on the table and then she and the doctor both leave, leaving me and my Aunt Poppy here alone.

I try at first to eat by myself, but aunt Poppy saw how I struggled to lift my severely weakened hands and so she said, as she gently place back my hands to the bed, "No, Eliza. Let me feed you." I did not want to be spoon-fed, but I had no choice but to be spoon-fed. I saw in her eyes the caring she had towards me, and I knew then that she is a good person. We have never met before this moment because of the war, but she was taking care of me as if we knew each other for a long time. I guess that is what family does to a person.

It takes almost an hour for me to finish the soup, and for the first time in forever, I felt the feeling that only being full gives you. After that we look back to the TV screen to watch TV, as I look sideways every once in a while to see how my aunt was doing. She fell asleep on the chair, clearly exhausted, and I also fall asleep a few moments later.

 **Chapter 4 is in the books, guys. Do you want to know what happens in the next chapter? Please review.**


	5. Backstory

Eliza Clarke's POV

For the next few days I have been slowly getting my voice back, and thanks to a speech doctor who helped me regain my speech, I can now talk, albeit slowly. But it was a clear voice, and that was nice. I also started gaining some of my strength back, thanks in part to that soup that I was eating, among other things. I can now move my arms almost as good as normal, but I can't lift anything heavy. Aunt Poppy came to visit every day, but nobody else came to visit and I was a little worried

So it has been three weeks since I first woke up, and today the doctor suggested that I try to walk. I was a little scared, not knowing if my legs can support all my weight, but Aunt Poppy was there to help me stand, but I can't find any of my balance, so I had to hold on to her for support, and my other hand was against the wall. I had managed to go 5 steps before I sat down on the floor. She lifted me up towards my wheelchair, as this was my only way to move from one place to another as of this time. I did not really like to be in this wheelchair, but I did not want to do anything that may slow down my recovery.

I was sitting down on my hospital bed alone, when the doctor came in. He was now going to ask the remainder of the questions.

"Are you feeling okay now, Miss Clarke?" "Yes." "Do you feel as if something is wrong with you?" "No." "Okay, that's good. Are you experiencing any memory loss?" I think for a while, before responding, "I don't think so doctor. But I'm not sure." The doctor narrows his eyes for a bit before saying, "Ok… Now what's the last thing you remember before you got here?" I think for a moment, before I reply, "I was packing my things, to go somewhere, but… I can't remember where I was supposed to go." I saw the doctor taking down notes, and then I felt a little unsure, so I asked, "Is there anything wrong, Doctor?" "No-no, there's nothing wrong, Miss Clarke. You're fine." He gets up and leaves the hospital room, and I felt like he was not telling the truth about if I was fine or not.

Poppy Clarke's POV

I have just entered the hospital to check on my niece, when her doctor calls for me, so I go towards him. His face seemed a little troubled, and I did not feel good about how this conversation was about to go.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?", I ask him. "She's fine, Madam, but she does not seem to remember how she got here. I think she does not remember her plane crash, or even when she was still boarding the plane." "What? That's impossible. You mean she does not remember seeing how her parents died?" The doctor shakes his head, and then warns me, "Don't tell her anything about the plane or the bomb, until at least after she recovers. We don't want her to be in a state of shock, as this will slow down her recovery a thousandfold. But I do recommend not telling her at all about it. I think she is suffering from an event-induced amnesia, so maybe she can remember what happened when the time is right." I calm down a bit, "Okay, doctor, if you think it's what is best for my niece, then so be it." He nods his head, and I head towards Eliza's hospital room.

When I enter, I see that Eliza looked deep in thought, so I watch her for a bit before she notices me and then says, "Hey, Aunt Poppy. You are here. How's work?" "Oh, It's fine, Eliza. Looking out for a house is not that hard, especially if there are only a few people staying."

I was now the caretaker, housemother, you can name it, in Anubis house, once the former school was destroyed in the British Invasion and only Anubis house was left standing. I did not know why they had decided to make me the housemother of Anubis, but I was not complaining.

(25 years ago, the year 2022)

When my older brother Jerome and all of the Anubis gang graduated from high school, I decided to transfer house to Anubis house. The old caretaker Victor was not too happy at first when I moved to Anubis, but after a while I think he had grown on me, or maybe not. Maybe he just got used to me.

I stayed at Anubis house until I had graduated from high school, and then I went to college. But something in my mind was calling me back towards Anubis house, so at the earliest opportunity after I finished college, I headed back to Anubis house.

I rang at the doorbell, and it was opened by Trudy.

"Hello dearie! What brings you here?" Trudy welcomes me inside as I look around, and see no students. "So, where's everyone, Trudes?" "Oh, they are all in school." "How's the old place when I was gone?" "Oh, it's not as hectic as back then, Poppy. Now we have only 4 students staying in the house." "Is that so? So, there's a lot less work for you to do now, I presume?" "Oh, not really. The house has not gotten any smaller since you left, which means I still have to clean the same area, but you can say it became a little easier, as there are less students to make a mess." "Did we make that much of a mess when we were the ones staying here, Trudes?" "No, not so much your batch as your older brother Jerome's, really." We both laughed at that. Alfred Lewis had that reputation as being clumsy, and it must have rubbed off the others.

We sat down in the living room as we catch up on what each of us were doing while I was away. She was telling me stories about the students who stayed in Anubis house after us and their escapades, and we got some good laughs at that. I told her all about college life and how difficult it was, but I managed to finish my college education, and I had fun too.

Trudy looked at the time, and realized that it was almost time to cook for lunch, so I asked her, "Would you like me to help you cook for lunch, Trudes?" She smiled and replied, "Well, it has been a long time since someone offered to help me cook…" She looked at me, and I knew what she was talking about. It was before our high school graduation, and I saw Trudy was having a little difficulty trying to cook all the food for us, so I offered to help her. "It was that long?" She nodded. "Well, we have to start cooking lunch, shall we, Poppy, or nothing will get cooked." I agree, so we head to the kitchen and cook lunch. We finish cooking just before the students arrive from school…

 **That was Chapter 5, guys. Do you want me to continue the history of Poppy Clarke when she returns to Anubis house, or will we just skip that and return to the present, when Eliza is at the hospital?**

 **If you do decide to continue Poppy's backstory at Anubis house, please suggest ideas about how the students will be like, their names and personalities. There should be two boys and two girls. Place your suggestions at the review.**


	6. Meeting

**I have decided to continue Poppy's backstory at Anubis house. Nobody suggested ideas about how the students will be like, so I have created them myself. There are two boys and two girls. This backstory of Poppy is essential to the story.**

 **Note: In this story, Trudy returned as housemother of Anubis house, Vera is nowhere to be seen, and Jasper is still around.**

Poppy Clarke's POV

(The year 2022)

It was almost lunch, and Trudy and I were talking while we were preparing the dishes and the utensils to the dining table.

"So Trudes, is there any opening for a job here in Anubis house", I ask Trudy. I see her eyes brighten up, and she replies, "Actually, there is, Poppy. It's for Assistant housemother. Why do you ask?" "Oh, I just think that I want to work here, Trudy. It feels like home, if I had a home." Trudy looked very happy when she heard me say that. She was very excited, that much everyone can see.

"Wait here dearie, I'll go tell Victor that there's someone who wants to take the assistant housemother job." Trudy leaves and goes to look for Victor. She heads first to Victor's room, but he was not there, I'm sure of that, because Trudy returns to the kitchen.

"Well, Victor's not in his room, so we should wait for him." "Sure, Trudy. I'm more than willing to wait." A little bit later, four students arrive at Anubis house, two boys and two girls.

One was a thin redhead male who looked very handsome and had somewhat normal height. The other was a black student who had the look of someone who did not care much for how his hair looked, which currently looked like a mop. He was taller than the redhead. One of the girls was a very tall blond who kept looking at her phone for some reason, and the last one was a brunette girl whom I can't really place out if she was brown or white. She was wearing eyeglasses while reading a book, but not just any book. It was a comic book, entitled 'Galactic Coast Guard' Not really a comic book for girls, as it was strictly marketed for boys.

"Hey dearies, you're here. Lunch is ready on the table!" Trudy calls out, and everyone drops whatever they were doing and head immediately at the dining table to sit. It was just a natural phenomenon that concerned students and Trudy. More specifically, Trudy's food, but you get the point.

Just then the black one with the mop hair noticed me, so he asked, in a deep tone which I was sure was an African accent, "Trudy, who is she?" He points to me, and I was a little startled to reply, but Trudy saved me the trouble. The other students then noticed me too.

"Oh, she is an old student from Anubis house. Her name is Poppy Clarke, and she wanted to visit." "Yeah", I just managed to add to what Trudy was telling them. The redhead then spoke up, "It's nice to meet you. We rarely get any visitors here, so we are happy to see a new face every once in a while." "Oh, thanks…" I wait, realizing I don't know his name, or any of the others names. "I'm Steve." And this is Hunter", he points to the other guy, in which he draws out his hand to shake. I shake his hands. "The blond one is Stephanie". She waves to me with a smile. "The last but not the least, this is Judelyn." He points to her, and she smiles.

"Thank you Steve!", I thank him as he just nods and I realize I was holding up lunch. I was starving, so I just said "Let's eat then.", which earned a simultaneous "Yeah!" from everyone. I sit down on the table and we all begin eating lunch. It was so tasty. I did not know how much I missed Trudy's cooking, but now I remembered exactly how it tastes like and I smiled. It was still the best.

"So, why did you decide to pay a visit here?", Stephanie asked me some time after we finished eating lunch, so I told her the truth, "I missed Anubis house, and I wanted to be back here, so I decided to apply as assistant housemother." "So you'll be staying with us, and not just as a visitor?", Steve asked. "That is, if Victor will agree." "Oh yeah, Victor…" they all said in unison.

"Speaking of Victor, have any of you lovelies seen him lately?" Trudy asked. The redhead replied, "Nope, not really. Not since I saw him head to the basement yesterday when I came home a bit early." "Hmm, I will go check on him then. Trudy heads down to the basement, and a little while later, I hear her scream.

 **That was Chapter 6, guys. It was a little short, but here it is. I still hope anyone is reading this. I'm sorry if I have not been able to update, I just did not have a hold of any computer, until now.**

 **Does anyone even read this story? If you are there, kindly review for me.**


	7. Turnover

**I'm back! This backstory will last long, so the present will be at pause for a lot of chapters. This is an essential part of the story, I assure you. I am not yet giving up on this one.**

Poppy Clarke's POV

I run towards the basement, followed by the 4 students. What I saw left me feel in a conflict of emotions. For one, I was relieved that Trudy was not hurt at all, just surprised. At the other hand, we were looking at a dead person, who even though he was Victor Rodenmaar Jr., he was still a human, and felt a little sad, but happy at the same time.

We looked at the body for some time before we actually thought that someone had to know about this. Trudy asked Hunter to go get Mr. Sweet and tell him that Victor was dead, because clearly no one here knew what to do.

I look to Trudy, who was still in a bit of shock. "Don't worry Trudy, everything will be fine. He was just… old." "I know everything will be fine, Poppy. I just did not expect it to happen like this. Him, just lying here lifeless. What if I did not go down here? Would anyone have had found him?" "It's okay Trudy. This is no one's fault." I hear Trudy breathe a bit as she replies, "I guess you're right, Poppy. I just got… a little freaked out, that's all." "Don't worry, Mr. Sweet will be here soon. He will know what to do.", I assure her.

Sometime later, Mr. Sweet walks down the basement. He looks at Victor, and says, "Well, I guess old age must have caught up to the old man. You were right in calling me in for this. Victor instructed me exactly how to treat him when he died, and he wanted no part of being examined by a doctor or something, because of some things that would be better if not discussed. Well, thank you all for calling me. I'll take it from here." With that we all left the basement and sat at the living room for a while.

"Dearies, don't you have afternoon classes to attend to?", Trudy asked, remembering that Steve, Hunter, Stephanie and Judelyn should be in school by now. "Oh, today's a half-day", Stephanie reminded her, and she nodded.

It took a while for the shock to wear off, but soon everyone headed back to their rooms in the same mood as before. Mr. Sweet and some people entered the house, and they did not want to be disturbed, which was the reason we headed to our rooms. Victor's not the type of person to be dearly missed, and that was clear, even now. I went to Trudy's room, not really knowing where my room would be. We talked for a while about Victor, which brought me to the question.

"Who will be the house caretaker, now that Victor was gone?" "I don't know, Poppy. Victor did not tell me anything." Just then, I heard a knock at the door so I went to open it.

Trudy Rehman's POV

I look towards the now open door and I see Mr. Sweet standing there like he wanted to say something important. "Can I come in? I have something important to tell you" he asked, so I replied, "Of course, Mr. Sweet" He entered my room, as Poppy exited. "So, what did you want to tell me, Mr. Sweet?"

"Well, Victor specifically requested that if he was ever going to die, that he wanted you to be the new caretaker of the house. That is, if you want to, Trudy." I thought about it for a while, but my decision had already been made the moment he told me. "Yes, Mr. Sweet. I would love to be the house's caretaker." "Well, it's settled then." He looks around, then as he had no more business being here, he said "Well, I have to go. I have to take care of Victor's wishes."

As he left, a mixture of feelings overcame me. I was happy that I had been assigned to take care of this house, but I knew it would be hard to do. I had to find a balance in this house, and I needed some help. It was a relief that I remembered Poppy was here with us, as I could use her help.

I come out of the room and see Poppy standing on the balcony. "Dearie, Mr. Sweet just told me some wonderful news." "What did he say?", Poppy asked, clearly puzzled as to why I looked real excited. "Well, he told me that I was going to be the new caretaker of the house." Poppy looked very surprised at first, registering what she just heard. Then she smiled, her beaming smile. "That's great Trudy. I'm very happy for you!" "Thanks, Poppy. And now that I am the caretaker, that would automatically make you the housemother." "Really?", her eyes beamed, then she asked, "What room would I be staying in?" "Oh, the third room over there is vacant. If you want to, you can stay there." "Thanks, Trudy. For making me the housemother." I just smiled and got started at my new job.

 **That was this chapter. Do you like it? Please review.**


	8. Visit

**I'm getting somewhat frustrated about writhing this story, but I believe that I can finish this one. This story has the least number of reviews (and views) of all my stories, which means that it does not really click with the readers.**

Poppy Clarke's POV

It was almost a month since I started working as housemother here in Anubis house, and it was difficult. There was a lot to do each day, including but not limited to cleaning, cooking, and taking care of the kids. Over the past month, I have found out the personalities of the students inside the house.

Steve Brandenburg, the redhead, knew how to look good, and believe it or not, he was as smart as anybody in school. Girls liked him. A lot. He was very active too, joining in sports activities in school. He was very friendly, a nice person indeed, but you did not want to make him angry, or get to his bad side.

Hunter Kimbala, the black, tall kid, did not really care about how he looked, but he was a very talented athlete. All sports teams in school wanted him on their team. That was how good he was on any sport he decided to pick up. I learned that he was originally from Africa, an impoverished orphan, but some good-willed people decided to adopt him and brought him here in Britain. He was always there to help others.

Stephanie Caldwell was a thing of beauty, and unlike most pretty girls, she did not use her looks to take advantage of others. All guys wanted to be her boyfriend, but she was with Steve. She also belonged to a rich family, and it was clear to see, although she was not showing off. She was the captain of the cheerleading team, and you wouldn't wonder at all why that was the case. She was very friendly too.

Judelyn Santos was weird… That was the best way to describe her. She looked kinda nerdy and loved reading comic books, especially her favorite, 'Galactic Coast Guard'. At first glance one may think that she was a tomboy, but that wasn't the case at all. She had a beautiful, almost angelic voice, and she also liked to play the guitar. I knew that she had a future as a singer if she wanted to. She was mostly nice, but she was someone you did not want to mess with.

This particular day was much like a normal day. The students were in school, and I was left here at Anubis house alone. Most times Trudy would come help me with the work when she was not busy, but today she was busy handling some paperwork in school.

As I was dusting the furniture in the living room, someone knocks on the door. I walk towards the door and open it, to find Nina and Fabian standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Nina, Fabian. What brings you here?", I ask them, not knowing why they were here. "Oh, we just wanted to visit the old place. How about you? What brings Jerome's younger sister here in Anubis house?" Nina asked, curiosity in her and Fabian's faces. "Oh, I'm the new housemother." Fabian looked concerned, "What happened to Trudy?" "Oh, she's now the caretaker of the house." "Really? That's awesome." Nina remarked, as Fabian asks, "How about Victor?" "Um, he's gone. He died last month." Nina and Fabian's faces was of disbelief. "He-he's dead? That's shocking.", Nina remarked, as Fabian says, "He was old… Maybe mortality caught up to him after all."

"Poppy, do you mind if we stay here for a while? We want to catch up with Trudy", Nina asks me. "Sure guys. Take your time. There's a guest room upstairs, if you want to stay for the night." I tell them. "Thanks Poppy. We will." Nina and Fabian drag their bags upstairs, and I point them to the guest room. I leave them and continue dusting the furniture downstairs.

An hour or so passes by before Nina comes out of the guest room with a smile on her face. Moments later, Fabian comes out with the same smile on his face. There's only one thing that meant. They must have done it in there. My god!

I narrow my eyes at them as they walk down the stairs. When they see me staring at them, I asked, "What did you do up there?", knowing full well what they did. Fabian scratches his head, as Nina thinks of something to say. "Um, nothing, Poppy. We were just… um busy, looking for something." Fabian quickly agrees. I respond with a sarcastic tone, "Oh, sure. You did… NOTHING. I get it. No need to explain." Nina's face was turning red from embarrassment. Same with Fabian. I was about to say something else, when Trudy enters the house and sees them.

Trudy Rehman's POV

As I enter Anubis house, I see two faces I would never forget. Nina and Fabian. When they see me, they go down the stairs and greet me. "Trudy, it's been so long. How are you doing?", Nina asks. "My lovelies, I'm doing fine, thank you. And what brings the two of you here?" "Oh, we were just in the area, so we decided to pay a visit.", Fabian answers. "How are you two doing?", I ask them. We had a lot of things to catch up on.

We all sit on the table as Fabian and Nina tell me about everything I've missed since they graduated high school. They tell me that they were now together for 5 years now. I was not really surprised. I just knew they would end up together. They were planning their wedding, which was set for the end of the year, and invite us.

Wow. I did miss out on a lot of things on their lives. We talk for what seemed to be hours before Hunter came back from school, and we all realized that we had missed lunch. It was already past 3 in the afternoon.

"Will you stay here for the night, my lovelies?", I ask Nina and Fabian. "Sure, Trudy. We do miss this place. And we got a lot of time."

Hunter Kimbala's POV

I come home from school to see two visitors chatting with Trudy and Poppy. Hmmm… I wonder who they were, but they seemed to be engaged in a conversation, so I decide to head to my room and start on my assignments. Today was a Friday, which meant that there were more assignments than usual.

Nina Martin's POV

That must have been one of the students Trudy and Poppy were talking about. And based from their descriptions, I was sure he was the one named Hunter. Trudy and Poppy had started cooking up an afternoon snack for us, as one by one the other three students arrived from school.

After a few minutes, one of the other students arrive. She was reading what seemed to be a comic book. She was so engrossed reading it, that she did not notice us for seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not noticing you," she apologizes as soon as she sees us. I think this was the one named Judelyn. "So you're Judelyn, right?", I ask. "Yes. How did you know?" "Oh, Poppy and Trudy were telling me all about you guys." "That's cool. So, who are you guys?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nina. This is Fabian. And we were old tenants of this House." Her eyes brightened. "Really? That's cool. What was it like back then?"

I told her all about the time I spent on Anubis house, carefully omitting the parts that had anything to do with Sibuna, the Chosen One, the Osirian, and all that. I can tell that she liked hearing stories, judging by her reaction.

Then I hear a whisper… It sounded like Sarah, but I get it off my mind. It was impossible. I mean, things have turned out to be normal since we finished high school, and I have not heard of her whispers for a long time. But then, the voice repeated itself, this time louder, and I just knew that it was really Sarah. She tells me, "Nina, you are no longer the chosen one. The new chosen one is near. You need to pass on your 'Eye of Horus' necklace on to the next chosen one, like I passed it on to you." "But how will I know who the chosen one is?", I ask inaudibly, so that no one else will hear. Her only answer was, "You will feel a connection, Nina." Then the whisper was gone.

 **Who do you think the next chosen one is? Does anyone even read this? If someone does, please review, for me.**


	9. Dream

**Only 3 views last chapter. It's a miracle that there are even reviews to this story. I'll continue this story for now, but I'm not sure I will finish it.**

Nina Martin's POV

I sit down in silence for a while, thinking about what Sarah has told me. I then remember that I'm not wearing the Eye of Horus necklace anymore. How can I pass the necklace to the next chosen one if I did not have the necklace? Fabian notices my silence, and so he asks, "Is there something wrong, Neens?" "Yeah, Fabian. But we can't talk about it here. Can we head to the guest room?" I give him the look. "Okay, Nina. Let's go."

We head upstairs toward the guest room and I make sure the door is closed behind me. Fabian asks, "What seems to be the problem, Nina?" I hesitate, but reply, "It's Sarah." "Sarah, as in old woman Sarah?", Fabian asks. I nod, adding, "She told me to pass the Eye of Horus necklace to the next chosen one, but I forgot to take it.", I tell him, a little bit distraught about it. I expected him to be troubled, but then he smiled. I couldn't tell why he was smiling, but when he brought out something from his pocket, I realized why. He was holding the Eye of Horus necklace." I run to him and give him a hug, "You're a life-saver, Fabian. Thank you!" "You're welcome Nina." We stay in an embrace for a while before Fabian asks, "Well, do you know who the next chosen one is?" "No, not really. She just told me that I will feel a connection." "Okay, Nina."

We stay in the room for a while thinking about some stuff, until we hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Poppy. "Afternoon snack is ready, guys. Just come down when you're ready." She smiles at us, then heads down to the dining room. We follow shortly after to find Trudy, Poppy, Hunter and Judelyn sitting on the dining chairs. As we were about to eat the snack, which was brownies, the door opens and the other two students staying in the house, Steve and Stephanie enter the house. When they see the brownies, they immediately toss their bags aside and sit on their places around the table.

We start eating the brownies, which were delicious as always, while Stephanie greets us. "Hello! We don't get a lot of visitors here, so it's an occasion if someone visits. Kindly introduce yourselves to us." Fabian starts, "Hi, my name is Fabian Rutter, and this is my fiancée Nina Martin. We're here to visit the old place. Nice to meet you,…" "Oh, the name's Stephanie. Nice to meet you too, Fabian and Nina. So you stayed here before?" I reply, "Yes. Yes we did stay here before." The guy named Steve spoke next, "Cool. What were you guys like back then?" "Well, I was a new student here when I first arrived, and Fabian was my first friend.", I replied. "You could say that.", Fabian adds. We chat more, while eating the brownies and before long, all the brownies were gone.

I was still wondering about the connection Sarah whispered about a while ago when the students started to head to their rooms. I still did not know who the next chosen one is, as I did not feel any connection at all. That was the case until everyone headed to the rooms, except for us and Stephanie, who was still having a conversation. Then I felt my senses start to tingle, and I wondered if Stephanie was the chosen one. I stand up and walk closer to her, while the tingling feeling became stronger. I touch her, just to make sure that she was indeed the chosen one, and I did feel the connection.

Stephanie Caldwell's POV

When the visitor Nina touched me, I got a weird feeling inside that I could not explain. It was like something has been placed into my shoulders, but there was nothing at all. Nina hands me a necklace, saying, "Chosenone, it's your turn to hold this necklace. Keep it safe, and never give it to anyone else." I'm confused. What did she mean by chosen one? Chosen for what? And why was I feeling weird?

"Chosen for what?", I ask Nina, puzzled as to why she was telling me about this. But she just replied, "I can't tell you, Stephanie. You will figure it out yourself. Just wear the necklace, okay?" I look at the necklace she handed me, and it looked cool, I guess. So I decided to wear the necklace, and I head up towards my room, feeling a little uncomfortable about what just happened. I just felt a little freaked out, that's all.

As I enter my room and close the door, I think about what Nina just said about me being the chosen one and keeping the necklace safe and all that. Why? Why me? What was I chosen for? I could not understand what she meant by that. I decide to take a nap to get my mind off things.

I wake up in a forest clearing, with Nina and a very old woman talking about something. I could hear them talking about something about the chosen one finding a key of some sort, and as they spot me, they say, "Chosen one!", repeatedly, their voice fading as they were turning into what seemed to be spirits of some kind, and I hear them talking to each other, "The chosen one has failed in her task! Anubis is angry, and has decided to take lives. Then something huge with a dog's head appeared, replacing Nina and the old woman, saying in a terrifying voice, "Do not fail in your quest, lest there be consequences you will not forget." The man with a dog's head walked closer to me and was about to step on me, so I screamed.

I open my eyes, then I realized it was all a dream.,, A horrible dream. And I did not understand any of it. Just then someone knocks on the door. "Come in!", I say as Judelyn opens the door and looks at me. "Steph? What's wrong? You seem terrified! I thought you were hurt. I heard you scream, so I ran here as soon as I can." "Thanks, Judelyn. It was just a dream… Nothing's wrong."

Steve also enters my room, concern on his face. "What happened, Steph?" I force a smile. "It's just a bad dream, Steve." He sighs in relief, "That's great news. I thought you were hurt or something. It's going to be fine, Stephanie. I'm here.", he assures me. Shortly after, they leave my room at my request to give me space to think about the dream. I decide to ask Nina about it later. She might know about this.

 **What do you think? Sorry. I did not feel great writing this chapter, but I still hope you like it. I'm not that motivated writing this story, so there is a chance that I may not finish this story.**


End file.
